


PSSSSSSSSSSSSSST

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, FandomforOz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Hey you guys! Over my years here at AO3, a few folks have asked me if I do commissions, and well, I don't.BUT - I have signed up to participate in a fandom fundraiser to benefit the people and wildlife affected by the fires in Australia.So, if you have ever wanted some art from me - here's your chance :DBidding on stuff starts on February 23.Click the links under Snape to find out more about the fundraiser and how you can participate if you feel inclined!   :D
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	PSSSSSSSSSSSSSST

A fandom auction helping raise donations for those affected by the Australian Bushfires.

**SIGN-UPS OPEN:** 25 Jan 2020  
 **BIDDING STARTS:** 23 Feb 2020

[Tumblr](https://fandomforoz.tumblr.com) | [Dreamwidth](https://fandomforoz.dreamwidth.org) | [LiveJournal](https://fandomforoz.livejournal.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomforoz)


End file.
